Radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) circuitry is commonly used to identify and track various objects. For example, electronic devices (e.g., portable media players), which may include two or more electronic components coupled by a flexible circuit, often also include RFID circuitry integrated into one of the electronic components. However, such RFID circuitry often takes up valuable real estate of the electronic component. Moreover, the radio wave communications of such RFID circuitry often cause radio frequency (“RF”) interference that can affect the operation of the electronic component. This can reduce the operating efficiency of such electronic devices.